


similarities

by ugaytsu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Police, Fluff, Getting Together, Investigations, M/M, Making Out, Murder Mystery, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:01:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21694291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ugaytsu/pseuds/ugaytsu
Summary: Ushijima's team is assigned to work with Kita's team on a murder and abduction case.*added a pwp extra chapter!
Relationships: Kita Shinsuke/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 9
Kudos: 69





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> \- a disclaimer that brooooo i just googled the rankings for the Japanese police force so it's probably inaccurate but i tried  
> \- im sailing this ship all by myself im begging u to pls ship this

An unsavory start to the work week would be the corpse of a girl found naked, bound and gagged, dumped like trash in a pile of autumn leaves near a river. Although Ushijima works most of the time during his weekends he still liked his Mondays to be a little more relaxed than other days, taking time to drink his coffee and eat his breakfast, but the work of a police man usually entailed 5am meetings whenever a high profile case came.

“Ushijima Wakatoshi, Homicide Department. The body was identified as sixteen year old Abe Hiroko, a first year at Karasuno High School. She was last seen at school by her classmates on September 15th and was reported missing by her family the day after. We are still awaiting the results of the autopsy done by Dr. Tendou, but estimated time of death is around 10pm yesterday to 1am of today. That is all.”

Ushijima takes his seat on one of the uncomfortable metal folding chairs. Beside him, Shirabu scribbles in his notebook as people from other departments report what little information they had: that the girl was found by a couple on their morning jog and no establishments around the area had any surveillance cameras. Shirabu was very good at note-taking, his writing fast and neat and his information complete, so Ushijima lets him do the work.

“Kita Shinsuke, Missing Persons. There have been a total of four reported missing girls around that school district, including our victim Abe Hiroko: Shimizu Kiyoko, Misaki Hana, and Yachi Hitoka. They are all from Karasuno High School except for Misaki Hana who is a third year at Johzenji. All of them were reported to have last been seen at school, thus we can assume that they were abducted on their way home. That is all.”

The head of the police turn to his roomful of seated subordinates. "Ushijima and Kita, your teams will work together on this case. Make sure these girls are returned home and that the culprit is apprehended.”

Ushijima and Kita share a look from one end of the room to the other. Kita gives him a bow in acknowledgement and Ushijima does the same as the chief of police continues to give them instructions. He hasn't worked with Kita or his team before, only knowing them casually from important meetings like this and from some formal events, but Ushijima knew about Kita's achievements and held him in high regard: the man had top grades back in police academy, and was currently known for being thorough in his investigations. He had a reputation of making sure that the evidence his team collects will get the right people convicted.

“I’ll be in your care,” Kita tells him when they’re about to leave the room with the rest of the police force. It’s the first time Ushijima sees him up close. Kita is about a whole head shorter than him, coming up to just under his chin, but he has an intimidating air about him.

“Likewise,” Ushijima replies.

They don’t speak again until about half an hour later when Tendou reports that he’ll get to the examination now.

“Mornin’, Wakatoshi-kun,” Tendou greets once the two of them enter the examination room. He seemed to be frowning and groggy under his mask, which Ushijima understood. Tendou had never been a morning person. He perks up a little when he realizes that Ushijima isn’t alone. Tendou finds amusement in scaring people with his horrific findings, which is probably why he’s excited at having a new person around. “And is that Kita Shinsuke-kun from Missing Persons? Fancy seeing you here.”

Kita bows. “Our team will be working with Ushijima’s team for this case. I’ll be in your care, Dr. Tendou.”

“No need to be so stiff, Shinsuke-kun! We’re all friends here!”

Tendou isn’t as enthusiastic when Kita turns out to be about as reactive as Ushijima when he does the autopsy in front of them, which was not at all reactive, Kita simply nodding and taking notes.

-

“Dr. Tendou Satori, medical examiner!” Tendou is as strange as ever in front of people, gallantly posing in front of the group of stoic police officers. “According to the autopsy, time of death was between 11pm to 1am, congruent to the original findings. There is a stab wound around the abdomen area but ultimately the cause of death was strangulation. And, we found something good.” Tendou pauses dramatically. “Take it away, Eita-kun!”

Semi clears his throat. His furrowed eyebrows suggest annoyance at how flamboyant Tendou was being. “Semi Eita from forensics. We found an abundance of fibers from the victim’s nails that we traced to be the kind used for mattresses, specifically a brand new one made by Higuchi Home Wares.”

“Higuchi Home Wares,” Ushijima repeats. It was a retail giant that was sold in almost every department store and was commonly used by middle to upper class folk. “We can’t tell for now if it’s a newly-brought one or if it’s from the factory.”

“My team will handle looking into recent purchases,” Kita speaks up quietly. “Our scope will be stores up to a 100km range of this town.” He turns to Ushijima. “Ushijima’s team can look into the delivery vehicles and the nearest factory.”

-

The investigation on the mattress angle is long and arduous. Ushijima barely goes home to his apartment the first few days, always out investigating with his team and spending the night at the precinct to pore through files about the delivery truck schedules that they got from the mattress company.

There’s a knock on his office’s door one night, Kita peeking with a soft “Sorry to disturb,” before stepping inside. He’s holding a rather large lunch bag in both hands, holding it up to show Ushijima. “Just wanted to check if you’ve eaten. Have you?”

“Kita.” Ushijima lets out a soft sigh. He hadn’t realized how tired he was until now, and how he hasn’t had any decent meals aside from the burgers and fries that he asks Goshiki to go and buy for him. “No. I have not.”

“I thought so.”

The contents of the lunch bag turned out to be a still-warm home-cooked meal of beef stew and rice to share, complete with a thermos of miso soup. Ushijima eats the meal in silence. He felt himself regaining the energy that had depleted these past few days eating junk food and not sleeping properly.

“You shouldn’t skip meals like that,” Kita scolds him as he poured Ushijima another bowl of soup. “How will you do your work properly if you don’t take care of yourself?”

Ushijima thought about that, chewing his beef carefully. “You’re right.”

“After this you will go home, take a shower and sleep. Is that understood?”

Ushijima frowns. “I cannot go home yet. I have more files to look at.”

“That you can’t look at properly if you’re sleep-deprived. You’re sure to miss some information.” Kita folded his arms across his chest. “At least shower and sleep.”

“Understood.” Ushijima could go with that. He would sleep at least 2 hours and then get back to work. He helps Kita pack up the empty containers when they finish eating. “The food was delicious. Thank you.”

It’s the first time he sees Kita smile then, pearly white teeth peeking from under his lips. “Glad you liked it. My gran cooked it.”

-

Ushijima wakes up the next day feeling refreshed from the full meal and sleep. Kita had lent him a sleeping bag and blanket on the condition that he showered and changed his clothes, which Ushijima could get behind. He tells Tendou about last night when his friend comes over to bug him when he’s sneaking a lunch of convenience store bento in between work.

"Wakatoshi-kun, did you just try to say that Shinsuke-kun's attractive?" Tendou’s eyes are wide as he leans over the desk to stare at Ushijima.

Ushijima stops his hand holding chopsticks mid-air. "I said he was a very capable man."

"Oh, but you said it very affectionately!” Tendou leans back on his swivel chair and Ushijima worries that he might topple over and break it. “With a dreamy look in your eyes! And you even mentioned his smile!" As Ushijima's friend going way back from high school, he's one of the few people who can tease him about things like this. "Like a schoolboy crush!"

Ushijima frowns. He just mentioned that Kita Shinsuke had very white teeth when he smiled and that Ushijima felt funny seeing it. And, at 28, he never really hears the word crush being thrown around unless it was Tendou saying it (usually the eccentric man had several actress crushes). "Is it called a crush if I admire his work ethic?"

"Let's talk about things other than his work ethic!" Tendou completely stops his fidgeting and scratches his chin in contemplation. "What do you think of him as a person?"

"He is an esteemed colleague in the police force."

"Nuh-uh! Other than that! Do you think you could date him?”

Ushijima grips his chopsticks tight. It wasn’t really a topic he liked discussing. “You know I am not good at dating, Tendou.”

"I really think you should try and date someone new, Wakatoshi-kun." Tendou looks at him in concern. "You're too much of a catch to not be dating."

Ushijima busied himself with putting away his food container. "There may be problems."

"Oh, but there are always problems in every relationship!" Tendou chides. "Besides, I’m sure any relationship you have from now on won’t be as bad as an ambitious up-and-coming defense lawyer dating an equally ambitious law enforcer."

-

A few days of investigation and Kita coming over to his office at night to feed and check in on Ushijima, Goshiki finds a lead.

“They supplied new mattresses to a love hotel in Tokyo the month prior to the murder, but the rooms were opened only a week before,” Ushijima paraphrases as he swiped through the pictures on his tablet. “Good job, Goshiki.”

Goshiki beams at the praise, seemingly filled with a newfound vigor to work.

Ushijima invites Kita to do the investigation with him as he was curious to see how the other man worked. The outside of the love hotel they go to isn’t as flashy as the other hotels along the red-light district street it was built on. It barely looked like the love hotel Ushijima remembers going to with Oikawa in the past, this one looking more like a normal business hotel than the pink, zebra-striped monstrosity he had been pulled into several times. When he and Kita step inside though it was somewhat familiar to Ushijima: a large tablet screen to pick a room to stay in, and a front desk receptionist hidden by a small curtain.

Kita slides his police badge to the front desk receptionist, and they are given a list of new rooms to check. They had arranged with the hotel in advance to investigate and made sure the rooms were marked as booked by management.

The two of them are quiet as they make their way along the hallway of the first floor, as boring-looking as the rest of the hotel, until they reach the first room. Kita is a pretty efficient worker, quickly spraying luminol on surfaces that Ushijima would shine a blacklight above to check for blood stains. They do this for every one of the rooms diligently.

“Wait.” Kita grabs his arm to steady the blacklight against the mattress of one room. A speck of what looks like blood. They quickly take a sample in order to send it in for identification. “It might be nothing, but let’s take a sample anyway.”

On the car ride back to the precinct, Ushijima drives while Kita calls his subordinates.

“Osamu. Everything fine over there?”

Ushijima taps his fingers on the steering wheel, staring ahead at the car in front of him with the sticker of a stick figure family. He listens idly as Kita seemingly grew more and more impatient with his phone call in the background. He knew that the Miya twins were sent to check on the furthest mall within the 100km radius Kita had set, and that they were a pair of twins that have probably never agreed on anything before in their entire lives. A mission with just the two of them would have to be disastrous.

“I told you two to buy the same bento so you wouldn’t fight over them,” Kita says sternly into the mouthpiece of his mobile phone. “Anyway, take turns sleeping and _don’t_ argue about who sleeps first. Good night.” Kita lets out a heavy sigh as he pocketed his phone.

“You seem to have difficult subordinates,” Ushijima observes

Kita gives him a proud smile. “They’re a handful, but they do their jobs well.” They don’t get to chat more because there’s another incoming call on Kita’s phone, his tone more serious when he answers. “I understand. We’ll be on our way.” Kita turns to him. “They found Yachi Hitoka.”

-

Yachi Hitoka is a small and shivering mess when they get to the precinct, sitting on one of the wooden benches. She is huddled under a blanket while the young and freckled officer sits beside her and talks to her gently. She flinches when Ushijima and Kita approach, and the policeman beside her pats her shoulder and approaches his two seniors himself.

The young officer salutes at them stiffly. “Officer Yamaguchi Tadashi, sirs. I was out patrolling for the night when I almost ran Yachi-san over. She was running away from the abductor.” He frowns deeply. Ushijima can tell that this boy was very serious about his job and that he is a fine police man. “Please tell me if I can be of help. The person who is doing this needs to be stopped. Yachi-san says the two other missing girls are alive but in a moving truck.”

Kita approaches Yachi then, Ushijima choosing to let Kita do the talking. The girl was obviously scared, and clutches the blanket to tighten it around her. “Yachi-san. I’m Sgt. Kita Shinsuke from the Missing Persons Unit. I understand that you are still shaken, but we are in a race against time to find the other missing girls you were with.”

Yachi’s eyes widen at that. Her lower lip quivers. “P-Please help them!” she starts sobbing. “I’ll… I’ll do my best to cooperate, just please rescue them…”

“I understand. If you remember anything from when you were held captive and when you got out, it would be a great help to us.”

Yachi turned out to have been observant and alert despite the situation. She had been knocked out on her way home from school by someone pressing a handkerchief with some kind of chemical against her nose and mouth, and she briefly woke up in a heavily tinted van with three other girls and pretended to be asleep as she took in the surroundings. She had remembered some of the hotels that they passed by, and that they were always drugged and they would be either in the van or the inside of a truck filled with mattresses whenever they woke up. It had been Shimizu’s idea to put together their information and to leave traces wherever they were, so they had rubbed their hands on some of the mattresses and Misaki even left a pinprick of blood.

“Then one day we woke up and Abe-san wasn’t there.” Yachi shivers. “I… The guy who abducted us always told us he would kill one girl every few weeks and…” Her eyes water, spilling fat teardrops to her already wet cheeks. “She’s dead, isn’t she?”

Kita nods. “I’m sorry. We will do our best to save the other girls.”

Yachi had managed to escape when the truck’s doors weren’t closed properly, but the other two girls were immediately knocked out and brought back. She describes the abductor as a large flabby man who wore a ski mask all the time. With Kita’s careful questioning, she mentions that his voice sounded like a man in his 30s.

“Thank you, Yachi-san. You have been a great help.” Kita turns to Yamaguchi. “Make sure to have her checked by medics one more time, and then make sure she’s home safe.”

Yamaguchi bows. “Yes!”

Ushijima pats the young officer on the back. “You did well.” He mentally notes that he should put in a good word for Yamaguchi to get him well on his way to a promotion.

-

Ushijima’s plan of putting checkpoints for vans and delivery trucks finds them their suspect. 32 year old Ando Mitsuhiko, delivery truck driver, who was obsessed with the idea of becoming a serial killer. He was a plain man who wanted to be recognized by the public, and he didn’t go out without a fight, getting into a shoot-out with the police immediately when they stopped his truck for questioning.

It’s Kita and Ojiro that were on duty then, and what Ushijima hears about the situation was that Ando managed to shoot Kita in the stomach during the frenzy.

Ushijima feels anxious about the prospect of losing Kita, strong and hard-working Kita who probably had the most beautiful smile Ushijima had seen in recent years, but right now he had to push all thoughts aside to interrogate a suspect.

“Hey,” Tendou touches his shoulder once Ushijima was done taking over the job of interrogating the suspect and he was put behind bars. “He’s okay. I heard Ando missed all of his organs. Nothing to worry about, Wakatoshi-kun.”

“Kita-san wouldn’t die even if you kill him.” Ushijima looks up to see Atsumu smirking at him. “You should go visit the boss, Ushijima-san. He would appreciate it.”

Ushijima stares back at his retreating figure.

“Don’t try and stab Shinsuke-kun, Wakatoshi-kun. Atsumu-kun was just trying to say that he was tough,” Tendou clarifies.

The two remaining girls were found alive inside the truck, but famished and traumatized. Ushijima personally requests that Yamaguchi be in charge of taking care of them, since he had a calm and gentle aura that had managed to get Yachi to calm down for the most part.

-

Kita is sitting up on the hospital bed when Ushijima enters his room, leafing through a novel on his lap. There is something about how the sunlight from the window beside him gives Kita's face and hair a halo-like glow that makes Ushijima's stomach feel funny. Maybe he ate something bad this morning, he thinks, because it gets worse when Kita looks up to smile at him.

"Ushijima." Kita closes his book to lay it down on his bedside table. "You came to visit."

"Yes. I have brought some fruit." Ushijima sets the grocery bag on the small table near the door. "Would you like me to peel some apples?" he offers, although he had never peeled an apple in his entire life and would probably cut himself.

Kita shakes his head. He scoots a little towards the window, visibly wincing, and pats the space he freed up beside him on the bed. "Come sit beside me?"

The hospital bed isn't nearly big enough to accommodate two grown men, especially if one of them is Ushijima's build, but it feels comfortable anyway with their shoulders lightly touching and their legs covered by the thin blanket up to their laps.

"Do you feel comfortable?" Ushijima asks anyway in case he's taking up too much space.

Kita nods. "Yes. You're very warm, Ushijima."

No one makes a move to switch on the TV. Ushijima wouldn’t have minded if Kita had gone back to his reading, but he doesn’t, settling for basking in the warmth of the sun.

“Congratulations on your promotion,” Ushijima says quietly. Kita had been promoted to inspector after his shooting, something that often happened to people in the police force when they sustain injuries. Mostly it was to discourage them from retiring.

“Thank you.” Kita smiles at him, looking tired all of a sudden. Promotion meant not only more responsibilities, but a higher risk of endangering the people around you. “It’s probably just getting more paperwork to do, but it’s progress.”

Being with Kita is comfortable. He doesn't force conversations with Ushijima, seemingly content with just sitting together like this, but he talks and listens when they both have something to say. There isn't any pressure to do things perfectly, because Kita could stand for himself like Ushijima could, steadfast and resilient in a similar way.

The wheels began to turn in Ushijima's mind. He had already dated someone before, a tumultuous three years with Oikawa, but Oikawa had a completely different personality from his. Everyone said back then that different personalities always made for a great relationship, but ultimately that had been their downfall as a couple and stress from their jobs made them both spit venomous words at each other constantly. Maybe dating someone with a similar personality would be more suitable for Ushijima.

And Kita, to him, is just perfect.

"I have come to the realization," Ushijima starts, turning to Kita. Kita patiently waits for him to speak. "That I may be in love with you, Kita Shinsuke."

They're close enough for Ushijima to see Kita's eyes widen and his jaw go slack in surprise, and how Kita's cheeks turn a lovely shade of pink.

"You may be," Kita echoes. He looks away, staring out the window to the view of the street outside. Ushijima can see that the tips of his ears are pink. "So you're not sure?"

"I am not good at recognizing feelings."

Kita chuckles, but Ushijima is sure he isn’t laughing at him. "Me too."

They really are similar.

But Kita's hand is much smaller than his, Ushijima finds this out when slender fingers intertwine with his under the blanket to give his hand a gentle squeeze. Kita drops his head to rest against Ushijima's shoulder and Ushijima's heart beats a little bit faster at the intimacy.

"I like you too, if that's what you meant," Kita says quietly. His hold on Ushijima’s hand tightens. "I would hug you right now if I wasn't injured."

Ushijima smiles. "I understand." He would have to wait for that hug. Right now he would have to be content with holding Kita's hand, but it's not hard to be, with how smooth his skin is when Ushijima delicately swipes his thumb over his hand.

They stay like that for a while, until Kita suddenly speaks.

"Atsumu, I can hear you being disrespectful from here," Kita calls, lifting his head to glare at the door.

The hospital door opens and Atsumu peers in looking like a child caught stealing cookies. Osamu and Suna are also with him, amused at Atsumu getting scolded, along with a wide-eyed Goshiki.

"Boss, we were here to report something but you looked busy," Suna says, holding up his tablet and eyeing Ushijima.

"You know better than that," Kita scolds him, squeezing Ushijima's hand. Now it's Atsumu and Osamu that are laughing at Suna. "Is it important?"

"Just about your promotion. And we wanted to know if you needed any assistance." Osamu sure looked bored when he isn't working on a case.

"Not as important as what's happening now, boss." Atsumu grins mischievously.

"Miya Atsumu," Ushijima starts. "What were you saying earlier?"

Atsumu's face turns red at that and bows his head in shame. "Nothing."

"Sir! He was saying you were giving Sergeant - No, Inspector Kita a handjob, sir!" Goshiki reports as enthusiastically as he does anything else.

"Apologize to Ushijima," Kita barks at Atsumu, who bows his head and mumbles a 'sorry'.

Ushijima frowns. "I was not. We were holding hands." He holds up their intertwined hands for proof. He hasn't even gotten a hug or a kiss from Kita, it was ridiculous that Atsumu would think that.

All of them look surprised, judging from the dropped jaws. It was strange seeing both Osamu and Suna have such expressions as they were usually some of the most unfazed-looking people that Ushijima knew.

Goshiki looks shocked but yells his support anyway: "Co-Congratulations, Sergeant Ushijima!! Inspector Kita!!" 

-

Ushijima spends most of his little free time visiting Kita while he’s hospitalized, and he gets to meet Kita’s grandmother, who declares that she’ll stay alive to see her grandson get married. Kita doesn’t seem embarrassed by his grandmother like most people are when it comes to their family members, laughing with her when she jokes, and Ushijima realizes that he isn’t _maybe_ in love with Kita Shinsuke, he _is_ in love with him.

He tells Kita when the two of them are alone sitting side by side on the hospital bed, and Kita smiles brightly and tells him he feels the same.

Tendou is absolutely delighted when Ushijima tells him the news, and immediately gets on to writing a strange little song about Kita and Ushijima that he decides will be the song they will dance to at their wedding.

-

It takes three weeks for Kita to be discharged from the hospital, and he takes his time relaxing the whole time and trying to do the least amount of work possible. It wasn’t that he was lazy; his logic behind it was that it would take longer for him to heal if he didn’t rest properly.

“You think the boss’ll be nicer to us once he gets laid?” Atsumu wonders aloud as he stares at the ceiling of the room for the Missing Persons Unit.

“You think you’ll ever stop being such a filthy pig?” Osamu grumbles, slumping over his desk.

“You two, he’s supposed to come to work today after lunch,” Aran warns them. He had been the only one actively getting work done ever since Kita wasn’t around to scare them into working. “You guys should behave.”

Kita is still as hard on them as ever when he gets back, scrutinizing each and everyone’s work desks for any signs of untidiness. His subordinates relax when he sits down at his own desk.

“Boss.”

Kita turns to Atsumu.

Atsumu smiles. “Welcome back.”

-

 _Until Kita was fully healed_ , they had discussed. No sex, only chaste kisses and one-armed hugs. The kisses did get heated once in a while, but Kita was relentlessly strict, and would pinch Ushijima’s side to get him to let go. Ushijima would scowl, but would be cheered up by Kita gently stroking his head or his cheek.

Now that Kita was fully healed, however, was a different story.

Ushijima gently tips Kita's chin up with his thumb and forefinger, bending over to capture his lips. He can see Kita's scrunched eyebrows and eyes squeezed shut before he closes his own eyes, settling for the feel of Kita's mouth opening up for him. Kita's mouth is cold from the barley tea he had been drinking. Ushijima warms it up by licking at his tongue, pleasantly surprised at how Kita kisses him back almost desperately, arms snaking around Ushijima's neck. He is rewarded a soft groan when he sucks on Kita's tongue, one of Kita's hands tugging at his hair to deepen the kiss.

Kita pulls away first, wiping at the bit of spit that had dribbled below his lower lip with the back of my hand. "I… It's been a while for me," he says quietly against Ushijima's bare chest. 

“Me too.” Ushijima smoothes his hands over Kita's back reassuringly, feeling how damp the fabric of his dress shirt had gotten. "How would you like to do this?" He wasn’t sure about Kita’s preference yet, but either way Ushijima wanted him.

Kita leans over to whisper into his ear: "I want to be fucked." 

The combination of Kita’s breath against his ear and the filthy words coming from his mouth goes straight to Ushijima’s dick, and he pulls Kita back into a rough kiss, pushing him back so that he’s lying down on his bed… until Kita is smacking his arm. Hard.

“Your phone,” Kita deadpans. He stares at the ceiling as Ushijima feels for his phone in his back pocket.

“Yes,” Ushijima says into his phone. He groans internally at the sound of old Washijo’s voice telling him to be in the precinct immediately. “I understand,” he says, burying his face in one hand as he hung up. He lifts his head when he feels Kita’s hand on his.

“Case?” Kita asks. He at least looks amused about the whole thing, despite just being cockblocked by Ushijima’s boss.

Ushijima nods, releasing Kita’s hand to button up his shirt again. “I’ll see you later?”

“If _I_ don’t get a case myself,” Kita chuckles. He sits up to kiss Ushijima’s cheek. “Don’t worry about it.”

And Ushijima doesn’t. Because somehow this feels like it’s going to work out.


	2. *extra*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyway here is a PWP extra chapter just because. it was supposed to be a whole dramatic-ass chapter about Ushijima and Oikawa's previous relationship but yeah it became porn lmao im sorry

Kita Shinsuke has perfectly mastered the art of balancing work with taking care of himself. He always makes time to eat meals on time and get at least six hours of sleep everyday, which was an amazing feat considering he was a newly-promoted high-ranking police officer.

These days he rarely has any time to spend with his boyfriend though. Ushijima frowns at his phone where Kita’s text message of coming home late glared at him.

“Don’t worry about it, Shinsuke-kun’s case right now is a high-profile one,” Tendou tries to comfort him during lunch. “He’s not cheating on you or anything.”

It’s not like Ushijima suspected any cheating to be going on. Kita took everything seriously, from his job to his relationships. His problem was not getting to see his boyfriend aside from the quick kisses he gets when he drops by Kita’s office to give him snacks.

When he drops by to notify Kita that he’s going home that evening, his boyfriend looks more tired than Ushijima has ever seen him before. His hair isn’t as neat as it always is, and he has dark circles under his eyes that were a little red from looking at a computer all day even though he wore the reading glasses he was prescribed to help curb the strain on his eyes. Kita smiles when he sees Ushijima, arms opening to pull him into a hug.

“I’ll go home now,” Ushijima reports with his chin resting against Kita’s head. “Will you be sleeping here or at my place?”

“Your place.” Kita squeezes him a little tighter. “Can you wait for me? I’ll be home in about two hours. I’m tired.”

“Okay.” He would’ve said _understood_ as usual, but Kita had reprimanded him into talking more casually since they were dating instead of just colleagues now. Ushijima kisses his forehead before letting go.

Ushijima eats his dinner outside alone before going back to his apartment. It’s a little past eleven when he finishes washing up and changing into his choice of sleepwear: a thin t-shirt and boxer briefs. He hears the door open when he’s sitting in bed trying to play the mobile game Tendou had recommended that entailed collecting sea creatures.

“Wakatoshi, I’m home.”

“Welcome home.” Ushijimawould never hear the end of it if he didn’t reply those exact words. Kita liked to follow customs.

Kita enters the room, looking tired but still handsome in his tailored suit, and immediately crawls on to Ushijima’s lap to kiss him hungrily. It isn’t like him to not shower first before getting into bed, Ushijima thinks, but Kita palms at his dick through his boxers and the thought slips away. Ushijima chucks his smartphone somewhere under a pillow to cradle Kita's face in his hands and angle their mouths in a way that they could kiss filthily, tongues slipping against each other and lips being nibbled. Kita moans when Ushijima sucks on his tongue, and he rolls his hips against Ushijima’s roughly.

Ushijima tugs at his blazer and Kita shrugs it off. Kita lets his shirt be unbuttoned and removed before lacing his fingers through Ushijima’s hair to guide his lips to his neck, sighing when Ushijima sucks on a patch of skin near his collarbone.

“Make love to me, Wakatoshi,” Kita whispers when his pants and underwear are haphazardly thrown somewhere at the base of the bed. “Just put it in me.”

Ushijima frowns. Kita’s words made his dick twitch, but he still needed to make sure his boyfriend wasn’t hurt. “I need to prepare you first.”

“I don’t care,” Kita groans, pulling Ushijima for another kiss.

Ushijima pulls away and coats his fingers in lube anyway. Kita huffs, frustrated, but lifts his hips anyway, shuddering when Ushijima teases at his entrance before pushing a finger in and out.

“Another,” Kita commands quietly, dropping his forehead to Ushijima’s collar. His hands grip at Ushijima’s shirt. Ushijima adds another finger obediently, reveling in how Kita’s fingers tightened around his shirt whenever he hit a particular spot. “One more. Please.”

Something was wrong. Kita was never this needy, and he rarely pleaded during sex, usually taking the lead and Ushijima following. Ushijima strokes at the short hair at the back of his boyfriend’s neck in an attempt to provide a little comfort for whatever was bugging him, and Kita looks up to give him a faint smile for a few seconds, before dropping his head to Ushijma’s neck again.

“Enough.”

Kita carefully opens the condom packaging, checking to see which if he had the right side up, before unrolling it on Ushijima’s cock. He’s usually more meticulous with condoms, following the instructions down to the last word, which Ushijima noticed immediately.

Ushijima slathers a good amount of lube on his cock, a hand on Kita’s waist to guide him. He bites his lip when Kita holds his cock upright and sinks down on it slowly until he can feel their skin touching. Kita buries his face against the crook of his neck again, panting hard.

“Shinsuke.” Ushijima runs a hand down Kita’s spine gently. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah. Preparing was a good idea.” Kita shifts a little and Ushijima sucks in a breath at the feeling. “Just give me a minute.”

When he’s adjusted to the feeling of Ushijima’s cock he lifts his hips up a little, throwing his head back when he lowers himself down slowly. He looks absolutely sinful when he establishes a rhythm of lifting himself up until only the head of Ushijima’s cock is inside him and dropping down quickly, his eyes squeezed shut, brows furrowed, his mouth slightly parted and cock flushed and dripping against his toned stomach.

Keeping one hand on the small of Kita’s back, Ushijima thumbs at a nipple, and it makes Kita whine and grasp at Ushijima’s shoulders. The two of them have always been rather quiet during sex, so Ushijima appreciates every small sound his boyfriend emits. “Tired?” he asks when Kita’s thighs are trembling, running large hands across them.

Nodding, Kita lifts himself up and off of Ushijima’s cock, wobbling a little at the effort and turning around so that he was on his folded forearms and knees. He looks gorgeous like this, with his ass out all for Ushijima, the skin on his back smooth and pale except for the beauty mark on his lower back near his left hip. “Stop staring,” he mumbles when he Ushijima takes a second too long to react.

Ushijima kisses his shoulder in apology before squeezing more lube on to his dick. He presses his dick to Kita’s entrance slowly, giving shallow thrusts so Kita can adjust again.

“Harder,” Kita whines, moving his ass back to force Ushijima into him further. He gasps when Ushijima grabs his hips and does as he’s told, fucking into Kita as hard as he can, so that Kita almost falls over if not for the hands holding him in place.

Ushijima drapes over him, pressing his chest against Kita’s sweat-slick back, breath ghosting over Kita’s skin. “Close?” he asks before mouthing at Kita’s nape. He can feel Kita balancing himself on one arm and fisting his cock with the other hand rapidly, and he replaces his hand with his own, maintaining his pace just the way Kita likes it. He fucks his boyfriend through his orgasm, continuing to thrust when Kita whimpers and Ushijima feels warm cum all over his hand.

He comes not too long after Kita, because Kita’s voice and the way his ass tightened during his orgasm were both amazing. He pants against Kita’s nape, nosing at the tips of his hair where the silver blended into black, before slowly pulling out when he’s soft enough not to hurt Kita.

Kita rolls on to his back on the bed, still catching his breath. He really isn’t himself today; usually he would go straight to the bathroom to wash himself off no matter how tired he was after sex, always putting hygiene as his number one priority.

Ushijima lies down beside him and laces their fingers together. “You’re worried about something.”

“You could tell?” Ushijima could hear the smile in his voice. Kita sits up and grabs some tissues from the bedside table, wiping the cum off of his stomach and taking Ushijima’s hand to do the same. He tosses them to the trash can beside the bed, and then cuddles up to Ushijima’s side, arms holding him tight.

“Is it about work?” Ushijima asks, pressing a kiss on Kita’s forehead where his bangs were damp with sweat.

“I guess.”

“Okay.” Confidentiality was always something to prioritize in the police force as a form of respect to the victims in cases. Ushijima wouldn’t press further. “Anything I can do to make you feel better?”

Kita tilts his head up, a hand cupping Ushijima’s jaw to kiss him slowly, angling their lips together and opening his mouth so Ushijima can leisurely lick at his tongue. Ushijima takes it as a silent _thank you._

“Your ex-boyfriend is defending our current suspect,” Kita says when he pulls back. His forehead is creased in what seems like annoyance.

“Oh. Oikawa.”

Annoyance was a usual feeling people had after meeting Oikawa. Ushijima’s ex had the talent of rubbing people the wrong way as a defense lawyer who specialized in high profile cases who stopped at nothing short of dirty to do his job. He usually did whatever he could to win cases, even goes as far as creating false evidence and riling up whoever was involved in the case in order for them to react in a way that was favorable to him. Which was probably what he was doing to Kita.

“He said something to you.” Ushijima frowns. He wraps an arm around Kita protectively, glaring at the wall beside him as if that was Oikawa.

“A lot. Like how you were super boring to date.” It doesn’t sound like much to be pissed off about but Kita sounds irritated. “I love being with you, Wakatoshi.”

Something in Ushijima’s chest clenches at that. Might be heartburn. Or affection for his current boyfriend, he decides, stroking Kita’s hair. “Oikawa is just very outgoing. We didn’t get along that well.”

Kita hums in thought. “But you dated for three years.”

“We were always fighting but we loved each other. But I’m happier now. I don’t like arguing.” Ushijima wasn’t very good with words but he meant it: he rarely argues with Kita, and when they _did_ argue, it was immediately fixed with talking and coming to a compromise with each other.

“We do argue though.”  
  
”But we’re mature about it.”

“I guess,” Kita chuckles.

The two of them lay in silence, ignoring how sticky they both felt and instead basking in the post-orgasm warmth.

“I’m not worried that you’ll like him again if you see him,” Kita says quietly against Ushijima’s collarbone. “I’m just scared you’ll never like me as much as you liked him.”

Ushijima wracks his brain at that. He wasn’t the type of kid who did well in math subjects during his school days. “I don’t think my love for you can be quantified and measured against the love I had for him. How do you even measure love?”

His pondering earns him an aggressive kiss from his boyfriend, and Ushijima thinks that even though he can’t compare his current relationship to his previous one in quantifiable terms, he is sure in his heart that this one makes him feel much happier than before.


End file.
